


Wuv, Tru Wuv

by jaxx419



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Princess Bride (1987)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxx419/pseuds/jaxx419
Summary: Marinette is the baker's daughter in early 1530's France. Her parents bring on a new farm hand, one that she can only describe as dreadfully handsome. She's sure that she is smitten with him, but could it be more? Could this actually be Tru Wuv?"The Princess Bride" AURating due to language and scenes that may not be good for those not good with blood.





	Wuv, Tru Wuv

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of writing this on my down time so updates may be long, but I will try to update frequently

The sun had started to set over the horizon on the warm spring day, the sky glowed red and orange as if it were set on fire. The quiet French countryside smelled of bread for miles as the small bakery’s oven baked the next batch of goodies. Outside tending to the dough in the small open workshop the baker’s daughter Marinette. The workshop looked like an oversize horse stable, half risen walls with a counter and bench built in for making the bread and pastries. A slanted roof made of thick wood shaded her to keep the hot sun off her head during the high noon times rested on four large beams that the brick walls were connected to. Marinette was a classic beauty with bluebell eyes and dark pigtails, paused her kneading to gaze wistfully at the countryside. And the beautiful wildflower that grew randomly around the property At least, if you asked her father that’s what he would say. 

_ “That Marinette always spacing out, with her head in the clouds.” _

The sweeping green valley that her family's farm was placed on, the rolling hills against the western horizon. Vines grew up tree trunks the sides of the buildings that sat on the property. The entire countryside was overgrown in such a way that made it look rustic and charming, instead of wild. From where she stood kneading bread Marinette had a perfect view of the sunset, the mill, and the farm. 

The mill was a brick and stone building with a water wheel and large wooden door where they kept the flour, grain, sugar and other dry ingredients for the baking. Marinette’s father built it himself years ago and he was so proud of it, as he should have been. It was stunning. Much like the workshop the farm was open for the cows and chickens to roam, only small fences kept them from roaming too far from the land. 

However The Baker’s wife knew better, whenever the strong, bulky, man would make a comment about his daughter and her constant daydreaming with a smile on his face, his wife would giggle to herself and let her eyes fall on Marinette’s true object of interest: the farmhand Adrien. He was a dreadfully handsome young man, coming to them but two years ago from Paris. He never told them who his family was or what he left behind, but when he showed up looking for a meal with no money to pay Tom the baker took pity on him. He put him to work, paying him a small fare, but also in room and board. 

Marinette, Tom’s daughter, took notice of the new help right away. When she came down to help with the bread the mildly clumsy girl was suddenly a wreck, where she would only drop a loaf of bread when losing her footing Marinette began to drop a whole tray whenever the boy walked into the room. At which point the very patient Tom asked her to take over kneading the dough instead of handling the fully cooked product. 

Sabine, Tom’s wife was sure that he knew what he was doing when he put her out in the mill’s workshop where they proofed and kneaded the bread dough. It was where they put Adrian to work, lugging the grain and flour from the mill to the workshop and milking the few cows they had, and collecting the eggs from the chickens. However when Sabine had brought it up to him but Tom seemed surprised. He just wanted to stop losing bread. 

“You didn’t put her out there to be closer to Adrian?” She asked one day when the bakery was quiet and they had begun to casually clean. Sabine wiped down the counter while looking at Tom quizzically.

“What? No, I just noticed she was dropping the bread a lot and well, I don't know if we would have been able to keep the Bakery open if that kept happening.” He smiled softly to himself at the light joke made at his daughter’s expense. He looked out the window at his daughter as she stared at the sunset again. Sabine hid her smile as she just nodded her head, regardless of the reason Tom placed her out there Sabine knew that this could only end in her daughter’s happiness. Adrian was a sweet boy, and Marinette would either gain a lover, or a friend. Either of which Sabine approved of genuinely.

~~~

Marinette snapping out of her daydream for the moment picked up the one thing kept at her side in the workshop besides the flour. Her sewing and dress scraps, whenever finding the time for herself Marinette sewed a new dress for herself or her mother, even the few friends she made with the customers that came to the bakery. Young women who admired her dress so much they begged to know where she bought it. When she told her new friend Alya that she made the dress herself the girl nearly hounded Marinette for one promising to pay for the trouble, or give her one of her books in trade. Marinette waived away the offer, just being able to make a new dress was enough of a pleasure. It was her favorite pastime.

At that moment Marinette saw Adrian out of the corner of her eye he was making his way to the chicken coop to finish up the chores for the day and collect the eggs, she felt her heart start to pound and her head start to get light. Before she could stop herself or come to terms with what she was about to do Marinette took a deep breath.

“A-Adrian!”

He stopped and looked over at her, then smiled such a brilliant smile changing course to where she stood. She began to panic, what happens now? She had nothing prepared. Marinette returned the smile as her eyes frantically looked around for a reason to have called him over. As she shuffled her feet nervously Marinette kicked the sack of flour at her feet, the sack that Adrien had brought her not four days ago, the sack that wasn't even half empty yet. She decided then and there.

“Yes, Marinette?” The way he said her name sounded like a song, one written just for her. After the thought entered her mind Marinette pinched her arm subtly, that was such a weird thing to think. He only said her name.

“I um, I need more flour. I ran out. I ran out just now, well not right now but a bit ago. I didn't want to bother you so I didn't ask for it then, but, I saw you were almost done and didn't want you to think you were done and have me uh, ask for something else. When you thought you’d be um, done.” After she rambled Marinette took a deep breath and gave the blonde farm boy a nervous laugh.

“Of course, I can get it for you right away,” He said to her calmly. If he caught on to what she was doing he didn't show it, and he also didn't seem to be put off by her rambling or nervous giggles.

Marinette watched as Adrian made his way to the mill across the field, he opened the door and held it open with his foot. Making sure that he was still bent over to lift up the heavy sack Marinette picked up the half a sack she still had left over and tossed it over the wall facing away from where he stood so he wouldn’t see it when he came back. As she waited for him to return she saw her milk pitcher sitting next to her and on an impulse tossed the liquid over the same side she chucked the sack of flour. 

Just as she set the pitcher down Adrian placed the flour on the counter, a sheen of sweat across his brow when he looked up at her with a smile on his face. 

“This is the second bag you’ve asked for in a week,” He said almost out of breath. Marinette felt her face grow hot and she rubbed the back of her neck and gave him another nervous giggle.

“Well we um, we’ve been selling a lot more bread lately...” She trailed off as breathing almost became too much for her after lifting the flour so suddenly herself as well as trying to be quick with the disposal of the milk.

He cocked his head to the side with a knowing smirk. Marinette was lost in his green eyes when she saw him look at the now empty pitcher. 

“A-also I just ran out of milk...could you fetch me more? Please?” She asked still realizing her hand was on the handle and lifted it up to him. She looked into it and could see the milk still settling down the sides and pooling at the bottom as she held it out to him. When Marinette looked back up she saw that he was also looking in it with that same knowing smirk.

 

Adrian had filled up the milk pitcher just that morning, she knew he knew that. She also knew that he knew a full pitcher lasted for at least 4 cakes, which she was also in charge of. She hadn't even made one cake, and he knew because he still hadn’t collected any eggs for the day. Adrian looked back up at her taking the pitcher from her by the bottom which usually sat on the table. As he began to turn away from her Adrian gave her a nod.

“As you wish” 


End file.
